Calling On You
by Freya0704
Summary: Caitlin McCarthy and their bandmates were on her way to California for a band competition, when a freak plane crash sent them not only back in time to 1993, but to Angel Grove where they Power Rangers were actually REAL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

The Power Rangers and anything related to them belongs to Seban. The characters that DO NOT have to do with the show are figments of my imagination which means they're MINE and you can't have them. Oh, and the songs in this little musical belong to the people that wrote them ok?

Character Introduction for Chapter One

**Caitlin**

Your basic seventeen year old. She has friends, a job, a family, friends, and dreams. She's got golden blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a model like body, except she isn't anorexic, and she's got bigger boobs then most famous models combined. And her's are 100 real. Doesn't really help her much in the guy department, since that's really all they look at. She lives in Elkins Park Pennsylvania with her mother, her brother Aaron, and her baby sister Sadie. She's smart, but she doesn't want to go to college like her mother wants. She and her friends, who make up the band Black Rose, want to be famous rock stars. Of course it doesn't help that she still acts a little childish. But doesn't every teenager act childish sometimes?

**Lita**

Born Lolita Perez, this spunky seventeen year old changed her named to just Lita her freshman year of High School. Of course her friends have been calling her Lita long before that. Although she isn't exactly 100 Mexican, her grandfather is. He taught her a lot of spanish words, which Lita uses to her advantage. In Black Rose she's known as the Demon or Diablo, the rhythm pounding bass player. She's naturally a brunette with chocolate brown eyes, but now dyes it pink and replaced her brown eyes with yellow cats eyes contacts. She doesn't normally pay much attention, and tries to stay aloof, but does have a tendency to get herself into trouble. You don't normally want to mess with this chola.

**Sammi**

Samantha Micheals isn't the brightest person on the planet. Ok, she's your basic dumb blonde..maybe dumber then that..but that doesn't keep the others from loving her just the same. And it definately doesn't keep the guys away either. As a matter of fact, her being dumb actually attracts them. In a bad way of course. Since Sammi is normally out there and doesn't pay much attention to life, the other's gave her the name Space Ace..or really just took it from her favorite guitar god; Ace Frehley of KISS. She may not be brain smart but she can play the guitar like no other.

**Jaz**

Jasmine Sinclair a.k.a Jaz or Fox by close friends is the groups keyboardist. Her parents are your basic rich snobs that want to move to the California hills where all the other people like them live. Of course they have to wait for Jaz to graduate High School, because they believe separating her from her friends and her life would traumatize her. Although they don't much like her friends anyway. Jaz's shoulder-length red hair and sparkling green eyes is certainly something to look at. And her brains are un to be believed.

**A.J**

Alexandra Joan Jameson..and no she's not related to porn star Jenna Jameson. As a matter of fact she's far from the blonde bombshell. She's the tomboy of the group, with long, raven black hair and brown eyes. She doesn't take any attitude from anyone, and she..well, can sometimes frighten people.


	2. Chapter OneThe Disaster

**Chapter One-The Disaster**

**Characters**

Caitlin McCarthy  
Sammi Micheals  
Lita Perez  
Jaz Sinclair  
A.J Jameson

_ As the plane crashed down to the watery depths of the Atlantic, the passengers frantically screamed and shouted their last words to their loved ones. Children cried in their parents arms and lovers shared their last passionate kiss..._

**Lita-**Geez chica that's some messed up shit right there.

Caitlin looked away from the glowing light of her laptop that was carefully sitting on the lunch tray that pulled down in front of her in her window seat. She turned to her right to see her bass player, and one of her closest friends, Lita Perez looking over her shoulder to see the story she was writing for creative writing class. Caitlin and her five friends got the opportunity to represent their school in a nationwide battle of the bands competition. Their band, Black Rose was the best one out of all the schools in Pennsylvania and they were flying over to California to perform in front of strangers. Next to Lita, their keyboardist, Jasmine Sinclair, or Jaz for short slept soundly in the most oddest of positions. Her head of deep red hair was propped on the armrest that faced the aisle, and her feet were in a 90 degree angle dangling from the chair, and overlapping Lita's. Caitlin rolled one of her deep blue eyes and returned her attention to the laptop, the only source of light illuminating her face. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her ears were covered in earrings with two big white gold hoops at the bottom. Her blue eyes were outlined in black eye pencil and illuminated with bright green frosted eyeshadow. Her luscious, pouty lips were sparkling in clear with silver sparkled lip gloss. Her delicate neck covered in a black turtle neck underneath a Donovan McNabb Eagles jersey. She loved supporting her boys.

**Caitlin-**It's just a story Lee. It's not like it can really happen. Besides, I really need to get an A in this or my parents are going to kill me. They think that I don't put enough work into my school work. They don't like the fact that we spend too much time in Jaz's basement practicing. They're (uses quotations) "practical" people.

Caitlin saved what she was working on and closed the top to her computer and packed it away. She stretched and brought her feet up, exposing her bare socks. A pair of worn out red and white Mighty Morphin Power Rangers socks with Jason doing many different poses. Lita took one look at them and made a face. Caitlin turned and looked at her.

**Caitlin-**What!

**Lita-**Ok, I can understand the ripped up jeans. I like them myself. But ripped up old nasty socks? Are you loco? And what is that! Power Rangers? That's so..KINDERGARDEN!

**Caitlin-**Hey! These are my lucky socks. I wore them the day I met you and Sammi. I wore them when I got my first guitar, and when we won our first competetion.

**Lita (taking closer look)-**Are those BOY socks?

**Caitlin-**Jason is the only worthy Power Ranger to wear. Kimberly was too much of a pussy, and Trini..ehh yellow isn't my thing. Billy too smart for me. Zack..eh I don't know, just didn't click with him. But oh my god, Jason was GOD! He's still gorgeous!

Lita rolled her eyes and started going off in complete Spanish. The only words Caitlin caught was chica es loca and so forth. Caitlin rolled her eyes and stood up squirming through her friends towards the aisle. She had to use the bathroom, after all, three cans of Diet Coke was enough to make anyone go in the middle of the night. It was probably why she and Lita couldn't sleep. Well, Lita was a natural night owl, originally growing up in the projects of Philly, wanting to keep her guard up. Although, it caught Caitlin by surprise when she passed the row behind her and found her fellow blonde; Sammy Micheals up. She had her headphones and she was probably trying to come up with a great lineup so we can beat the competition. When she saw Caitlin walk up she took the headphones down and she smiled.

**Sammi-**I think I got the perfect idea. Not only are they looking for good music, but great execution. What better way to pick up the win then open up with "When The Doves Cry" do "Let's Go Crazy" in the middle and close with "Purple Rain". Prince is an excellent guitarist..and you know perfectly well that I got the riffs down to a science.

That was true. Sammi may be the dumbest person she's ever met but the girl could play guitar like no other. But going overboard on Prince, wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

**Caitlin-**Well, I like the idea with opening and closing on Prince but I think we should pick some other variety. It would seem like all we know is how to do Prince music. But we'll have plenty of time to fix it before the competetion.

Sammi nodded and went back to rocking out on her headphones. Caitlin continued down the aisle, careful not to bump into any sleeping passenger. She smiled at a couple of the stewards and walked into an unoccupied lavatory. She locked the door behind her and continued to do her business. When she got up to wash her hands she took a moment to look down at her worn out, ripped up socks. A smile spread across her young face. She had been a huge Power Rangers fan since the whole thing started back in 1993. She would race home everyday to see what Rita Repulsa would try and come up with to destroy Earth. And each and everyday, the Power Rangers stopped her. "Arrrgh I've got a headache!" Rita would always say at practically the end of each and every episode. Suddenly, Caitlin was pushed back into the wall of the lavatory, thanks to a huge force. That's funny, the captain didn't say anything about turbulence or put up the "buckle your seatbelt" sign. Another jolt of the airplane thrust the teenager into the sink and the mirror. She rubbed her head. That was going to leave a mark in the morning. Outside the door, there was muffled voices. Kind of sounded like panic. She opened the door to the loud sound of screaming and the flight attendants trying to calm everyone down. Caitlin looked around as lighting flashed and thunder rumbled as the plane shook violently back and forth. This was probably one of the reasons why she hated flying and cursed the competition for being all the way over in California.

**Captain-**Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties. I would like to ask you all to return to your seats and remain calm. That is all.

"Oh yeah, easy for you to say, buddy" Caitlin thought to herself as she held on for dear life as she tried desperately to get back to her seat. She made it back to her row, and unfortunately for Jaz, her peaceful sleep had a horrible awakening. Caitlin tried her best to get back to her seat but another turbulence sent her flying into the window. Lita and Jaz quickly unbuckle their seats and grab a hold of their friend and help her to her seat, all of them grabbing a glimpse of the window. Outside, the wind was howling, lighting was striking every which way. The three girls watched horrified as the wing got hit by lighting and caught on fire. They all looked at each other. Chills ran down Caitlin's spine. This was exactly how the plane went down in her story, except on the way to California, they were on their way to Australia. This was all just a queer, scary coincidence. There was no possible way that these two events where related. Her story was just a figment of her imagination. Her A desperate imagination. She got to her feet and looked around the plane. Children were screaming and crying, clutching onto their stuffed animals and their parents. Young lovers clutching one another and sharing last moment passionate kisses. Older couples praying and crying. This was exactly how she pictured it in her story. She quickly bent down and grabbed her laptop and turned it on. She watched as her story popped up. It was over at kiss, the cursor still blinking, waiting for her to write more. She turned to her horror stricken friends.

**Caitlin-**Houston, we have a problem


End file.
